Of Lightbulbs, Lemons, and Chess Sets
by Snapes0Wifey
Summary: A Game of chess leads to sum very freaky deaky things, including light bulbs, chess sets, weasley twins and a very surprised Mrs.Weasley. Twincest, H/R and a lemon. A whole lot of Sillyness included!


Of Light bulbs, Lemons and Chess Sets

A Game of chess leads to sum very freaky deaky things, including light bulbs, chess sets, weasley twins and a very surprised Mrs.Weasley. Twincest, H/R and a lemon.

Don't hesistate 2 RR, but remember, its not supposed 2 b serious, might give u a chuckle or 2.

* * *

We find ourselves in the middle of a chess game between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Knight takes pawn." Says Ron, looking triumphantly at the board. Harry looked at the board in dismay, then looked up at Ron, _God I wish I was that horse and he was the knight, I'd let him mount me anytime, _he thought, looking into Ron's deep blue eyes. He could take the suspense no longer and jumped from the table, ripping his shirt off.

"Take me big boy, make me your bitch."

Ron sat there staring at him holding his shirt open, his tiny pink nipples drawing him in like beacons.

"Why yes Harry, you will be bitch by the end of this night." And with that he whipped out his abnormally huge throbbing pee-pee. Harry looked down, and licked his lips, _Man would I like to suck on that pee-pee, _He thought, staring at it.

Ron shook his hips impatiently and Harry took the bate like a fish and swallowed as much of his friends pee-pee as he could fit, which ended being only the head, it was so gargantuan.

* * *

Fred and George sat in their room, listening to the goings on below them, and staring at one another in shock.

"I thought Ron was straight," Said George

"Well I knew Harry wasn't straight," said Fred, "He sticks his pee-pee in anything that moves that's why he's not allowed near the house elves, or in Sea World."

George nodded knowingly.

"Maybe we should have some hot twincest," Said Fred, tweaking his own nipple suggestively.

"Sounds like a great idea" George said, bending down and shaking his toosh suggestively. Fred took the bate and reached into a drawer and pulled out a light bulb. George looked back frightened, _No, not again!_ He thought, watching his brother put the light bulb into his mouth and extracting it with the sound of a bubble gum being popped. He pulled out his wand ((His real one, not the proverbial one you pervs)) and summoned his brothers pants off. George closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, knowing that the light bulb would show him no mercy.

"On the count of three, we'll see if we can light that ass up."

George started counting, "One," he began before his brother cut him off saying, "Three!" and shoved the light bulb up his twin brothers tight tooshy hole.

* * *

Molly Weasley sat outside on the front porch wondering what her angels of children were doing. The only ones home were the twins and Ron and Harry. Ginny had joined a circus the year before due to the sudden and unexpected growth of a beard. Bill and Charlie had moved in with their girlfriends, who were found outside of a brothel looking for cigarettes. And Percy…ah, yes, Percy…A recording of Percy giving the Minister of Magic a dirty spanking while both were dressed in leather had leaked into the public and now he was in seclusion. And her husband was at work, making ends meat so that she could continue to care for her small family.

So back to her earlier thought, _What are my wonderful bundles of joy doing?_ Her ears perked up as she heard a grunt and a squeal from the living room of her house. She laid down her knitting and walked to the backdoor to check her children.

* * *

Ron was now bent over the chessboard, with Harry's arm, elbow deep in Ron's ass. Ron grunted like a pig, then started yelling, "Get the lemon, Get the lemon". Harry looked bewildered, then saw a bowl of lemons by his feet. He then proceeded to shove two lemons up his friend's ass. Ron screamed, as Harry held a cup under his ass, catching the lemon juice in it, reminding himself to offer some to Fred or George. It was at that moment that Molly Weasley walked into the room to see her son squeezing lemonade out of his ass and Harry Potter sucking his pee-pee.

* * *

Fred and George laid on the floor of their room, doing things that twins should not be doing. George was on top of his brother, ramming into him, while trying not to dislodge the light bulb from his tooshy. Fred was now equip with a gag ball and a blindfold, and was somewhat unaware that it was a pee-pee being put into his hineyhole, not the accustomed cucumber or banana.

"Oh yes, yes, yeeeeees, yeeeeEEEEees!!" Yelled Fred, and George grunted with the effort of keeping the light bulb firmly up his booty.

* * *

Molly Weasley stared in bewilderment at the scene before her. Ron's hand was held firmly on the back of Harry's head, guiding his pee-pee in and out of the other boy's mouth. Mrs.Weasley screamed in horror, causing both boys to cease what they were doing and stare directly at the woman before them. Though they continued to stare, Ron continued to push Harry's head into his crotch before he sighed and creamed all over his friends face. Mrs.Weasley was stunned into place, and looked between the boys, but mostly at her son who had just pushed two lemons out of his hiney. She gagged a little bit, then set to action, and pulled both boys apart, and threw them onto the couch and threw their clothes at them.

"Don't move," she ordered, I'll be right back."

She stomped her way upstairs to the twin's room and opened the door. The scene there was even more disturbing than the one that greeted her down stairs. George, whose ass was glowing, was pounding into a blindfolded and gagged Fred, who screamed the name Albus over and over again into his brother's ear. Neither had noticed the arrival of their mother, who proceeded to pull them apart, shove her hand up her sons ass and retrieve the light bulb who had stopped glowing and rip the blindfold off her other son. They stared at their mother with a look like they had jut been caught. She grabbed them both by the ears and pulled their naked bodies down the stairs to the living room. When they arrived, Harry had Ron bent over the arm of the chair and was pounding his pee-pee into his friends booty. Mrs.Weasley let out a scream of frustration, and pulled the boys apart, placing the twins between them. The boys stared at their mother, and in Harry's case, his foster mother in anticipation of the storm of yelling that was bound to come.

Mrs.Weasley paced in front of the boys, then stopped and faced them, looking over each of them.

"How dare you do that in my house," she said, looking angry, "Without first asking me to get the video camera out?"

THE END.

* * *

A/N: This story was made with great love and large amounts of Chinese food by myself and my wonderful partner in crime, Madam Savvy. Be sure to comment, no flaming please, it wasn't supposed to be a serious story.


End file.
